Electrostatic clamps or chucks (ESCs) are often utilized in the semiconductor industry for clamping workpieces or substrates during plasma-based or vacuum-based semiconductor processes such as ion implantation, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etc. Conventionally, a semiconductor processing system and associated ESC is designed to clamp one particularly-sized workpiece. Processing a workpiece of a different size than was designed for, however, can introduce various problems, such as redesigning of workpiece handling components, ESCs, and other processing equipment. Accompanying costs and system downtime are typical when changing workpiece size in a semiconductor processing system, wherein substantial alterations of handling equipment, ESCs, and other processing equipment and methods have been conventionally needed. Further, if the process is to be run at high temperature, additional requirements are placed on the system.